


Clumsy

by merthurkdramas_101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a doofus, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what Arthur is..., M/M, Merlin is a vet, Merlin is also a doofus, cheesy!Arthur, singing!Arthur, there are pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurkdramas_101/pseuds/merthurkdramas_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur confesses his love to Merlin by singing “Clumsy” by Fergie while drunk after falling on Merlin, his best friend of 15 years. In spirit of Valentine’s day and goofy and dorky Arthur, because I love goofy and dorky Arthur <333 lots of fluff, light smut, and very cheesy, singing Arthur :D<br/>Sorry if the summary is so bad lol I hope y’all like the story better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> OMG guys HIIIIII!! Again, I couldn’t stop smiling and could stop almost crying at how much love and kudos and comments and hits I got from my fics. I’m so so so so so happy y’all like them!! :D Well, here’s another one-shot fluffy thing! I promise smut will be coming soon!  
> Anyway…I hope y’all enjoy this one! If you’d like, please leave comments, kudos, criticisms, etc.! LOTS OF LOVEEEEE   
> DISCLAIMER: I did not write this for money! Just for the my, and any readers', happiness <333 i also do not own any characters from Merlin :(

Arthur Pendragon is _not_ a girl. No matter what people say about his taste in music. It just so happens that pop music like Fergie, Britney Spears and the Jonas Brothers tickle his fancy. So what? Fuck Merlin and that beautiful mouth of his going on and on about how Arthur is like an 11-year-old girl who’s obsessed with Hannah Montana.

“Merlin, we’ve been over this literally a thousand times. Just because I listen to pop music doesn’t mean that—”

“But you watch _My Little Pony_ too! I mean, come on, Arthur! You are _literally_ an 11-year-old girl stuck in the body of a 32-year-old man.”

Arthur sighs into his drink. He thought telling his best friend his deepest darkest secret meant that it would mean no judgment and that it would be kept at bay, never to discuss. Of course, that would be a normal best mate. Merlin Emrys, 30-year-old, veterinarian extraordinaire, unbelievably sexy and adorable, is anything but normal. He’s been a vet since he was 24-years-old, fucking genius, leaving Arthur in college by himself while he completed vet school in less than 4 years. With straight As. They’ve been best friends since 9th grade in high school when Merlin literally broke Arthur’s nose when he tripped over Merlin’s outstretched leg while he was lying on his stomach, trying to convince a litter of kittens to come out from under the lockers. Only Merlin.

It was about middle way through junior year that Arthur realized he was in love with Merlin. Almost every time Arthur met with Merlin, he would trip over some part of Merlin that was sprawled across the floor. One day, Arthur went over to Merlin’s house and tripped over his shoes lying on the floor and landed right on top of Merlin, who, it seems, liked to take naps right in front of the front door after he came home.

Again, not normal.

Arthur stared at Merlin for the remainder of the time Merlin was asleep (in a non-creepy way of course…it was only five minutes), and woke him up by screaming in his ear about leaving his shoes in the front entrance. The rest of the time at Merlin’s house, Arthur’s heart was beating faster and harder than a herd of antelope on a stampede.

“I thought you were supposed to be my best friend, Merlin.”

Merlin lifts his glimmering blue eyes from his drink and stares right at Arthur, boring a hole through his eyes. Again. One would think that after 15 years of being in love with the same person, their looking at you wouldn’t have an effect at all. But then there’s Arthur who, okay, may be a _little_ bit like an 11-year-old girl, who wants to scribble Merlin’s name all over his notebook and write in his diary about how Merlin looked at him again and how his heart fluttered like a butterfly’s wings.

“I am your best friend, Arthur.” And there shouldn’t be a reason why Arthur thinks Merlin’s smirk, which is known for its signature sexiness, looks sad and longing. But it does, for some reason. “I’m supposed to make fun of you with whatever shit you throw at me.”

“Yeah, well, I guess I’m a shit best friend then ‘cause I don’t make fun of you at all.”

Merlin gives him a series of disbelieving looks, and Arthur can’t help but chuckle.

“Um, who gave me shit about my ears _all through high school_? And who threw things at my head while they made fun of me for crying over Mr. Squiggles the Ant? Oh, wasn’t there also that time where you called me ‘Fred’ when I wore that scarf around my neck through vet school. It wasn't an ascot! Oh, and—”

“Okay, okay,” Arthur says in between chuckles. “So I made fun of you. But I didn’t make fun of you about your deepest, darkest secrets. There’s a reason why it’s called a deep and dark secret, Merlin. Meaning, it’s so—”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I’ll stop,” Merlin says waving his hand around in the air violently. He almost smacks a waiter in the face. Arthur just smiles at her in apology. “And I’ve never told you any deep, dark secrets of mine.”

Arthur takes a long drag from his pint, finishing the whole thing, thinking long and hard about any and all the secrets Merlin has told him over the last 15 years.

“Now that I think about it, you’re right. That’s not faaaair! Tell me something!”

Merlin smiles at him so fondly, Arthur can’t take it. He throws his head back against the booth him and Merlin are sitting in, and takes in a deep breath, or twenty, before he looks up again to face Merlin.

“You’re already drunk, aren’t you? You know you lose it when you chug alcohol, Arthur.”

“’M not drunk. Just you,” he mumbles with his eyes closed. When he realizes what he says, he shoots his head back up and tries to find any evidence of Merlin being disgusted or pitiful towards him because he just confessed his love for Merlin. All he finds, though, is another soft smile, head shaking.

“You’re ridiculous, Arthur.”

“Just tell me, Merrrrrrlin. Come oooon. Everyone has something! Hell, even Lance has one!”

Their mutual friend, Lancelot, is the sweetest, most disgustingly caring soul either one had ever met. And his wife, Gwen, is probably the second sweetest, most disgustingly motherly soul they’d met. They make, you guessed it, a disgustingly sweet, adorable couple. And both of them have deep, dark secrets. Not that they’d ever tell Arthur or Merlin, but you know.

“Fine. I have one, but I don’t want to tell you.”

“Why nooooot?”

“Because you’re drunk, Arthur,” Merlin says between chuckles.

“I told you ‘m not drunk, Merbert.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. That’s pretty rude. “See, you’re calling me Merbert. That means you’re on your way to be royally pissed. Come on, mate. Let’s get you home.”

“Meeerrrbert. Why? I wanna drink some moreeee!”

“Arthur, we can drink when we get back to your place, okay? You start singing when you’re drunk remember?”

“Noooo, I don’t siiiing,” Arthur sings.

Merlin snorts as he wraps his arms around Arthur’s waist. It feels so nice and warm and Arthur never wants him to let go.

When they get out of the pub, it’s a little chilly, so Arthur immediately pushes Merlin against a wall to hug him because he’s as warm as a furnace. He hears a sharp intake of breath and looks up at Merlin, only to see that his eyes closed.

“Merbert?”

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin whispers.

“Hugging you? You’re waaaaarm and it’s so cooooooold,” Arthur sings again.

Merlin chuckles, opens his eyes and looks straight into Arthur’s.

“You’re a knucklehead.”

“Why you gotta be so ruuuude? Don’t you know I’m human toooo?”

Merlin snorts as he pushes Arthur off him and leans down to do something to his feet. Arthur looks down at Merlin, who’s tying his shoe, then starts to walk away from him, trying to catch the breath that’s somehow coming out of his mouth.

“Meeerlin! There’s smoke coming out of my mouth! Am I a dragon? I’ve always waaaaanteeeeed to be a draaaagooooon!”

He hears a full blown laugh erupt somewhere behind him. Arthur is slightly offended, so he turns around to chase the noise and yell at it for laughing at him because he’s a dragon, but he trips and falls. He closes his eyes to stop the fall from happening, but he feels a furnace on his arms again, and he opens his eyes to find Merlin holding him up, laugh right on his lips, mirth making his eyes sparkle. Arthur can’t help it; he raises his hand slowly to caress Merlin’s cheek and Merlin’s soft laugh stops as soon he sees what Arthur is doing.

“You got me trippin’, stumbling, flippin, fumblin’. Clumsy cause I’m fallin’ in loooooove.”

Merlin’s mouth drops open, so Arthur takes his thumb to slowly trace his bottom lip. When he looks back up at Merlin, his eyes are closed again. So he rubs his nose against Merlin’s, causing his eyes to fly open.

“So in love with you.”

“A-Arthur. You—you’re drunk.”

“I’m so in love with youuuu,” he says softly. Then he leans forward and closes his mouth over Merlin’s open one. He kisses softly, just once; tongue just barely brushing over Merlin’s lips. He pulls back and finds that Merlin follows him back, trying to get just one more, like he’s scared it’s going to be the last kiss he ever gets.

“Stupid, Merlin. I love you, so I’m going to kiss you forever, dollophead.”

Merlin swallows, mouth finally going up into a small smile. “That’s my word.”

“And it suits you perfectly, too. Now, take me home. I’m exhausted from being a dragon. I need my beauty sleep. Or would it be beastly sleep? Get it?!” Arthur breaks out into laughter, and Merlin…he takes a deep breath and pulls Arthur back in for another kiss. This one is much more possessive, filthy and absolutely mind-boggling as he tangles his fingers into Arthur’s hair and thrusts his tongue into his mouth, trying to find any trace of deception, any trace of lies that Arthur might be hiding. So Arthur lets him search for something he can’t find as he licks back into Merlin’s mouth with moans and sighs that let him know that this is for real.

When Arthur’s hands go from Merlin’s back to his ass, Merlin moans into the kiss and pushes himself into Arthur, bringing both of their hard cocks together. They break apart to moan and writhe a little, then Arthur moves his lips from Merlin’s lips to his jawline, then to his earlobe where he sucks once, than starts licking down Merlin’s throat.

“Fuck, Arthur, if you don’t remember this in the morning—uhhhn, fuck—I’m going to kill you.”

“I’m a slaaaaave for you, baby. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.”

“Baby, fuck. You’re turning me on by singing Britney Spears. How is this even happening?”

“It’s maaaagic, you knowwwww. Never believe it’s not soooooo.”

Merlin pulls back from where Arthur was leaving another love bite and kisses him hard. It gets so messy and they get so into it. Merlin’s teeth are biting into Arthur’s plump lips, suck on Arthur’s tongue, and Arthur can’t do anything but whimper into every single one of Merlin’s kisses. Then, he spins Arthur around so he’s on the wall and Merlin’s in the open.

“Arthur, I’m taking off work tomorrow,” he says into Arthur’s ear as his hands trail down Arthur’s stomach, slowly reaching their destination. “We’re going to fuck all day tomorrow, and we’re going to talk about why we’ve both been idiots. I can’t believe after 15 years you’re confessing to me by singing a fucking pop song.”

Arthur’s about to respond, alcohol completely gone from his system because fucking _Merlin_ , but then Merlin’s hand rests on Arthur’s dick. They’re both hard, but when Merlin squeezes, _hard_ , Arthur swears he gets three times harder while Merlin sighs on his neck, then licks behind Arthur’s ear.

“Fuck, Merlin. The things you do to me.”

Merlin squeezes his dick hard one last time before he replaces the pressure with his own dick. He rubs up and down, against the wall of the pub—in public—bringing his mouth right in front of Arthur’s. They rut against each other, breathing in each other’s exhales, hooded and lust-filled eyes locked with each other’s and Arthur has never been more in love with him.

Then, Merlin says, “I love you, Arthur. That was my deepest, darkest secret." And it's so sensual and intimate, his voice so rough and laced with emotion, hips rubbing slow but desperately and full of passion that Arthur comes right there. In his jeans outside a pub. From Merlin.

He pretty much has blacked out, but he registers how Merlin picks up his speed for a few more thrusts, then just kind of stays there, breathing on Arthur’s now very wet neck.

Merlin looks up at Arthur and smiles shyly, like he doesn’t know what’s going to happen after this, so Arthur pulls him in for another kiss. This one is soft and tender, just lips against lips and a little bit of tongue—as if they’ve been kissing forever. When they break apart, Arthur rests his forehead against Merlin’s.

“I’ve always loved you, Merlin. Since the day I tripped over your stupid feet.”

Merlin puffs out a laugh and just stares into Arthur’s eyes. He knocks their noses together and smiles again.

And then, Arthur sneezes on Merlin’s face.

“Um…”

“You always did know how to ruin a moment, Arthur.”

They both laugh as they break away from each other, Merlin wiping his face against his shirt. He lifts it up, revealing a very defined plane of white with black hair trailing downwards to something Arthur has wanted to see since he first saw Merlin shirtless 14 years ago. He licks his lips and lifts his hand up to Merlin’s stomach. Merlin freezes, shirt collar covering his lips, but his eyes crinkle and go a little dark.

“Let’s get home, shall we? I think we have some unfinished business left to take care of.”

“For once, Merlin, I couldn’t agree more.”

They entwine their fingers together and walk the whole two blocks to Arthur’s flat where they proceed to alternate between singing and fucking all night long. 

 

**Epilogue**

 **Four Years Later**  

“Here he is, Mrs. Goobenstein. Buddy should be as good as new. Just remember to keep the cone around his head for at least four days or else he’ll rip out his stitches.”

“Merlin, I can’t thank you enough for doing this. The adoption clinic is forever indebted to you.”

Arthur sees his boyfriend’s cheeks turn bright red. A typical thing that happens when he receives a compliment. Or when he propositions to have sex. Or when he comes. But, you know…she doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, you know it’s no problem!”

“That’s my Merlin, being too modest for his own good,” he says as he walks towards them.

“Arthur! You’re early,” Merlin says as he leans his head forward for a kiss.

“Yeah, well, I’ve always been rather prompt,” he says as he leans in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

“No, you haven’t. You’ve been late to every single date we’ve had over the past four years. You were even late before we started dating.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin makes a face at Arthur and sticks out his tongue which makes Arthur really want to lean down and do things to his boyfriend that are really not appropriate to do in front of a 60-year-old lady and her dog.

“Ahem. If you’ll sexcus—oh my! I mean, excuse me, boys. I’ve got to run.” Mrs. Goobenstein turns around quite quickly for a 60-year-old woman, but both boys catch the small smirk before she’s out the door.

“Well, that was interesting. And here I thought she was a normal, sweet old lady.”

“Merlin, don’t you know that all old people are at least a little pervy?”

“Shut up, Arthur. And tell me why you’re here early. You’re never early.”

Arthur sighs and hopes it disguises the worry and nervousness on his face.

“I found a dog on the way home and it looked like his leg was broken. You wouldn’t mind taking a look at it, would you?”

“Aww, poor puppy!” Merlin says with genuine concern in his eyes. As if it was his own puppy. “Where did you find him? Was he limping? Does his paw look like anything out of the ordinary? Like, a bone sticking out? Any blood anywhere?”

“No, I mean he was sitting down, but when I went up to pet him, he squealed a bit when he got up,” Arthur answers as they walk around to the front of the shop.

“Hmm. It shouldn’t be broken then. Should be just a sprain or bruise. But I’ll give him an x-ray just in c—”

When they made it to the front, the dog Merlin had been pining over since he first started his practice, Killy the greyhound, was laying down on the floor with a box in his mouth. And Merlin was stuck in place, mouth wide open, eyes darting back and forth between Arthur and the dog.

“A-Arthur, what is this?”

Arthur swallows and takes a deep breath. “Killy come, boy.”

Killy’s ears perk up and he stands up and makes his way to Merlin and jumps up on him, paws reaching Merlin’s pen on his coat. Merlin closes his mouth as he reaches for the box between his mouth, petting him on his head. Killy jumps down and makes to sit right in front of Arthur, looking up at him with his tail wagging and tongue out.

“Good boy,” Arthur says shakily as he pats his head. Killy licks at it then walks back to where he was sitting and lays down again.

When he turns to look at Merlin, the box is open, revealing two silver bands, and there are tears streaming down Merlin’s face. Arthur chokes up as he kneels down on one knee and proceeds to sing a very off-key and shaky rendition of “Marry Me” by Train.

“Forever can never be long enough for me. Feel like I’ve had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won’t let them see. But there’s one thing left to do now that the weight has lifted. Love has surely shifted my way. Marry me, today and every day. Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café. Say you will, mm-hmm. Say you will, mm-hmm.”

By the middle of the song, Merlin’s down on his knees with Arthur. He wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck, full on crying now.

“I’ll say yes to you as long as I live,” Merlin chokes out. Arthur glances down, trying to suppress his really fucking wide smile and tears and he sees the box is on the floor with neither ring in it. He looks back up at Merlin who’s holding out his arm with one ring on his finger and other ring between his fingers. Arthur takes his left hand off of Merlin’s waist and lets Merlin slip on the cold ring onto his ring finger.

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Merlin.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Then they’re kissing, or rather, trying to kiss each other because they’re tripping over each other’s feet trying to stand up and trying to get their mouths aligned. There’s too much adrenaline, dammit.

When they’re finally up, they both try to come together for a kiss, only to knock heads, causing both of them to fall back onto their asses, rubbing at their foreheads.

Killy looks up at that and it looks like he’s scoffing as he shakes his head. He lays his head back down on his legs and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

“You’re so clumsy,” Merlin says between hysterical laughs.

“Clumsy ‘cause I’m fallin’ in loooove,” Arthur answers.

*******

‘So in love with you’, they mouth to each other before they’re told they can now kiss their husband.

‘So in love with you,’ they mouth to each other before they close their eyes, going to a place where forever actually means something.

‘So in love with you’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay so I almost cried when I wrote that ending. What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic ^^ All of my stories will have a happy ending! I hope… lolol! I loved, loved, loved writing this! I hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I did! And have an amazing day, folks! <333
> 
> PS- I don’t actually think all old people are perverts…though I have met a few that just…ugh *shudders*  
> Also, if I’ve offended anyone, I’m so sorry! It was not intentional, but please let me know if I did so I can try and make it better in the story! LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
> <3333


End file.
